1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning device, and more particularly, to a hand-operated scanner which is designed to be readily moved over a data bearing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of scanning systems for use in operations where data is to be scanned from sheets, cards, or piece goods, hang tags or labels, the use of a hand-operated scanner for data capture is a valuable tool to an overall scanning system. This is especially so when piece goods are individually handled such as in point of sale operations involving check-out counter applications in retail stores and supermarkets. The hand scanner, if properly designed, lends itself to effectively scan surfaces of virtually all shapes and sizes of piece goods, thus increasing the percentage of scannable piece goods that may be employed in such systems. Obviously, this better justifies the utilization of such systems from an economic standpoint. Further, the availability of a hand scanner provides for an adaptable scanning system capable of accommodating large as well as small retail operations. Aside from being useable as the primary unit, such a hand-operated scanner is a handy substitute for systems utilizing a larger fixed automatic unit which may be in need of replacement or repair. In a retail point of sale environment, the economics dictate that it is highly desirable to have a single operator at a checkout station. Accordingly, it is important that the operator not be handicapped and be able to freely manipulate his fingers for performing the normal functions in such a position. This includes allowing all of the operator's fingers of both hands to be free for moving items to be scanned for packaging items and/or to make keyboard entries. Obviously, it would be extremely awkward if it were necessary for the operator to put the scanner down for performing these functions. Not only would the scanner experience considerable mishandling, but in addition, the act would be quite time consuming.